


Plan: Embarrass Tsukishima Kei (somehow)

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and also my brotp, embarrassing people on purpose, idek, silly dorks, tanaka and noya are bros for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi has taken it upon himself to embarrass Tsukishima Kei. Somehow. And if he doesn't, he has to do Tanaka and Noya's cleaning. Oh, how was this even a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan: Embarrass Tsukishima Kei (somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the following prompt i received anonymously:
> 
>  _"tsukkiyama prompts, hmm, how about a story about how they always end up with matching things, like duffelbags and shoes and stuff? or yamaguchi won't stop complimenting/bragging about tsukki to a point that tsukki can't handle it anymore and has to.. do something about it, idk"_ i chose the second one.

            Tadashi has taken it upon himself to embarrass Tsukki. It starts as a joke, with Noya and Tanaka poking fun at him, trying to get him to blush and Tsukki just laughing it off. Then the two older boys corner Tadashi at the end of that particular practice (when they were  _supposed_  to be cleaning up) and start nagging  _him._ Admittedly, Tadashi is a  _lot_  easier to fluster but that wasn’t why they’re there.

             “Have you ever seen Tsukishima blush?” Tanaka asks bluntly.

            “Once or twice,” Tadashi replies honestly.

            “Have  _you_  ever made him blush?” Noya asks excitedly.

            “No.” Tadashi frowns. “What are you two trying to do?”  he asks, and puts his hands on his hips.

            “Stop looking like Suga!” Tanaka whines. “Ugh, we just want to see him blush. He’s always all ‘I’m Tsukishima and nothing bothers me.’” he mimics Tsukki’s voice. Noya bobs his head in agreement.

            “It’s so frustrating! It makes me all _grr_.” He mimes strangling someone. “Can you make him shy?” he asks eagerly, switching tracks suddenly.

            “Yeah, you can probably do it Yamaguchi!” Tanaka exclaims.

            “I-uh,” Tadashi stammers.

            “C’mon, let’s make a bet. If you can make Tsukishima blush, at least once, by the end of the last practice of this month we’ll do your share of cleanups for a whole month. If you can’t, you do ours.” Noya proclaims.

            “Why do you want Tsukki to blush?” Tadashi asks feeling slightly exasperated.

            “Well if you can’t do it…” Tanaka trails off, checking his nails in pseudo-nonchalance. “We just thought since you knew Tsukishima so well, you would be able to.”

            Noya sighs dramatically. “Guess you don’t know him as well as you thought you did.”

            Tadashi can see what they’re doing. He just can’t really bring himself to care that he was falling into their (poorly made) trap. “I can do it.” he says defiantly and raises his chin. “ _And_  I’m raising the stakes.” Tanaka and Noya give him the same look of skepticism.

            “Are you sure you want to do this Tadashi?” Tanaka asks. “Even his brother hasn’t seen him blush.” Tadashi can see what he was doing (he was best friends with Tsukishima fucking Kei, he’s an expert at telling when people are manipulating) and unfortunately for himself he was falling for it like a hot potato.

            “I’m raising the stakes to two months of chores.” Tadashi says. “ _And_  I’ll only need until the last practice this week to get him to blush.” Noya and Tanaka exchange a glance and grin identically.

            “We agree.” they chorus. Tadashi smirks and starts folding the net in his hands.

            “I hope you two are ready to do all my chores.” he says.

            “Yamaguchi, are you ready?” Tsukishima asks from the door.

            “Coming Tsukki!” Tadashi calls and then turns to his innocent smile to the two second years. “Bye senpai!” he exclaims.

 

            Now, towards the end of the week, as Tsukki remains resolutely non-blushing, Tadashi is starting to regret this bet. None of his puns have worked, his innocent innuendos have failed him for the first time in recent memory (although Sugawara looked scandalized) and even his incessant tickling hasn’t worked. It’s time to break out the big guns: Tadashi has to complement Tsukki.

            He starts simple.

            “Nice one Tsukki!” he exclaims as Tsukki lands after a pretty decent block.

            “It was just a block.” Tsukishima mutters. Tadashi shrugs and maintains his grin.

            “It was a good one.” he says simply. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and moves on.

            He complements his serve a little while later. “Nice serve Tsukki!” Tadashi calls before he lines up behind Asahi. He sees Tsukki frown as Asahi slams the ball straight into Noya’s dive.

            “Nice one Asahi-san!” Noya calls to an embarrassed Asahi. He then smirks at Tadashi who’s getting ready to serve. In reply, Tadashi drops it just over the net and smiles innocently as Noya misses.

            Tadashi  _needs_  to get Tsukki to blush. He really doesn’t want to do two months of the terrible duo’s cleaning.

            He turns to Tsukishima with his perfected puppy dog eyes. Tsukishima smiles slightly. It’s progress.

            He drags on through practice, complimenting almost every single thing Tsukki does. A small part of him feels like he’s betraying Tsukishima revealing weaknesses to their teammates. Then the rest of him points out that they aren’t really weaknesses, just pet peeves and besides,  _no one_  on the Karasuno team would use anyone’s weaknesses against them. Not even Tsukishima himself.

            “Nice one Tsukki.” he sniggers as Tsukishima throws a thinly veiled, articulate insult at Kageyama.

            “Shut up Yamaguchi.”  _Now_  Tadashi knows he’s made progress. When Tsukki slips into his ‘shut-up-Yamaguchi’ mode, it means he’s getting flustered.

            “Sorry Tsukki.” Tadashi laughs, looking embarrassed but secretly he wants to fist pump. He might actually do this. Tsukishima rolls his eyes again.

            “Come on, three-on-three and then we’ll wrap up!” Daichi yells, clapping his hands together. They line up and Daichi and Suga start picking members. Surprisingly, Kageyama and Tsukishima end up on the same team. Neither of them looks happy but Tadashi sees this as an excellent opportunity to get Tsukishima to blush.

            So he starts. It’s a constant stream of compliments and it might have been embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that Tadashi was too far gone to really care (there was also a small part of him that wanted to see Tsukki blush but he wasn’t going to think about that part of him or its implications).

            “Nice serve Tsukki.” he calls, even though it really isn’t, and gets a dead stare in return.

            He holds up his hand for a high-five after a particularly good block and Tsukki actually returns it, although he looks slightly awkward doing it. He keeps it going all through the game and by the end of the three-on-three (which they won) the ratio of ‘shut up Yamaguchi’s to no comments has increased from 1 is to 10 to 1 is to 2. All Tadashi needs is something to push him over the edge.

            It’s as they stretch that Yamaguchi finds it. All this time he’s been focused on Tsukishima’s skills he’s forgotten about his other asset: his looks.  _That_  is how Yamaguchi Tadashi will get Tsukishima Kei to blush.

            Tsukki bends over to touch his toes and, sensing his opportunity, Tadashi says, “Nice butt, Tsukki.” Tsukishima whirls around, his ears and cheeks and neck bright blotchy red and Tadashi is suddenly struck with the fact that every single time he thought Tsukishima was attractive it was never really in an aesthetically pleasing way, it was more in a bend-me-over-and-have-your-wicked-way-with-me sort of way.

            As Tadashi deals with this revelation, Tsukishima looks like he wants to go bury himself. However, he composes himself a lot faster than Tadashi does.

            “If you thought so you should have said something.” he says in a strangled sort of voice.

             “I did.” Tadashi replies, sounding equally unnerved even though this whole thing was his fault. They stare at each other for a long moment.

            “I’m pretty sure we were already almost dating.” Tadashi says eventually. Tsukki jerks his shoulders in reply.

            In the background, Tanaka yells, “God damnit Noya, you said he wouldn’t be able to do it!”

            “I made a dare with them.” Tadashi explains to Tsukishima’s raised eyebrow. “Get you to blush by the end of the month and they’ll have to do two months of my cleaning.”

            “You should have brought me in on it.” Tsukki replies. Tadashi shrugs.

 

            “You have a cute blush by the way.”

            “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

            “Sorry Tsukki!”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i took a while to get to this done and up here (i actually forgot shh dont tell anyone) but i did write more than 1k, which is a personal best. also, if you want me to write you something that will take forever and a day to write, im always taking prompts on [my tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)! thanks so much for reading ^_^


End file.
